koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2/DLC
Pre-Order Costume Pack Consumers who purchase the first editions of the game internationally can obtain serial codes for Kenshiro's outfit during the Shura Country story arc and the previous comic faithful costumes for free. The Japanese pre-order bonuses had Kenshiro's Shura costume separate from the other nine costumes. It is free only for early buyers, as it became individually priced DLC for other players. The previous comic faithful costumes were offered as free downloads for a limited time after the game's release. ;Cost :PS3: 300 yen :Xbox 360: 240 MSP Comic ZENON Costume Consumers who purchase the February 2013 issue of Comic ZENON could receive a serial code for a red version of the Kenshiro's Shura Costume. It was later issued as normal downloadable content. ;Cost :PS3/WiiU: 300 yen :Xbox 360: 240 MSP Comic Faithful Costume Set 01 Comic costumes for the previous non-playable characters of the original game. ;Cost :PS3: 300 yen (each); 1,200 yen for the compiled pack :Xbox 360: 240 MSP (each); 960 MSP for the compiled pack :WiiU: Free (for international pre-orders before February 27); 300 yen; 1,00 yen for the Celestial Emperor set (4); 800 yen for the Shura Country set (3) Juda-comic.jpg|Juda Shuu-comic.jpg|Shew Ryuga-comic.jpg|Ryuga Fudo-comic.jpg|Fudo Juza-comic.jpg|Juza Comic Faithful Costume Set 02 Comic costumes for the new playable characters. ;Cost :PS3: 300 yen; 1,00 yen for the Celestial Emperor set (4); 800 yen for the Shura Country set (3) :Xbox 360: 240 MSP (each); 800 MSP for the Celestial Emperor set (4); 640 MSP for the Shura Country set (3) :WiiU: Free (for international pre-orders before February 27); 300 yen; 1,00 yen for the Celestial Emperor set (4); 800 yen for the Shura Country set (3) Bat-comic.jpg|Bat Rin-comic.jpg|Rin Ein-comic.jpg|Ein Falco-comic.jpg|Falco Shachi-comic.jpg|Shachi Hyo-comic.jpg|Hyo Kaioh-comic.jpg|Kaioh Scenario Set 01 Adds five new stages into Dream Mode. They are: #Take Back the Sleeping Rin! - timed scenario in which players need to beat various opponents before Rin wakes up under the effects of Kaioh's pressure point. #Say Our Name! - revisit of the Jagi and Amiba Dream Mode partnership from the previous game with new enemies placed on the map. #Invincible! Invincible! We're the Fist King's Army! - players face Raoh's minions throughout the stage. #Use Anything to Win! - players fight against angry mobs who attack with various weaponry. #Gun it Hard! Ride the End of the Millennium! - players act as a messenger across the map while riding a motorcycle the entire stage. ;Cost :PS3/WiiU: 100 yen (each); 450 yen for the compiled pack :Xbox 360: 80 MSP (each); 320 MSP for the compiled pack Fotns2-dlcstage01-01.jpg|Take Back the Sleeping Rin! Fotns2-dlcstage01-02.jpg|Say Our Name! Fotns2-dlcstage01-03.jpg|Invincible! Invincible! We're the Fist King's Army! Fotns2-dlcstage01-04.jpg|Use Anything to Win! Fotns2-dlcstage01-05.jpg|Gun it Hard! Ride the End of the Millennium! Scenario Set 02 Adds five new stages into Dream Mode. They are: #Meeting of Giants - stage which pits players against the giant characters in the game. #Massacre in Shura - a map filled only with characters who live within Shura Country. #Women's Admiration - players act as a chivalrous savior for a village filled with women. They protect them from various men drawn there by rumors. #Charge Through the End of the Millennium! - horseback riding and attacks are the theme of this stage. #Contest Between Vagabonds - Ein, Juza, and the player's character have a friendly competition. They each compete to open treasure chests and beat foes as quickly as possible. ;Cost :PS3/WiiU: 100 yen (each); 450 yen for the compiled pack :Xbox 360: 80 MSP (each); 320 MSP for the compiled pack Fotns2-dlcstage02-01.jpg|Meeting of Giants Fotns2-dlcstage02-02.jpg|Massacre in Shura Fotns2-dlcstage02-03.jpg|Women's Admiration Fotns2-dlcstage02-04.jpg|Charge Through the End of the Millennium! Fotns2-dlcstage02-05.jpg|Contest Between Vagabonds Playable Characters Unlocks Amiba, Han, and Nameless Shura into the game. ;Cost :PS3/WiiU: 800 yen (each); 1,800 yen for the compiled pack :Xbox 360: 640 MSP (each); 1,440 MSP for the compiled pack Amiba.jpg|Amiba Han-hokuto.jpg|Han Namelessshura.jpg|Nameless Shura External Links *Official Japanese DLC site *Official English DLC site Category:Downloadable Content